


An Unfamiliar Sleeping Arrangement

by SherlockMakesMeHappy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMakesMeHappy/pseuds/SherlockMakesMeHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello..this is just a poem I wrote and it reminded me of how Sherlock would feel after John spends the night with him..I have no grammar skills so lets just take that as a stylistic feature of how Sherlock's mind is too quick for grammar shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfamiliar Sleeping Arrangement

You  
Heating my back tucked together like we had been packaged that way  
A whisper of a breath at my ear neck jaw  
A trail of burning kisses lead me somewhere that I'm not sure I'm ready for  
And yet  
Can't bring myself to run from  
There is peace  
And then sunlight filters through the window and the soft planes of your sleeping face remind me of home

A gentle sigh  
lips parted in what can only be the most delicate and beautiful of smiles   
But it cannot be this way forever  
You have to leave and I am left staring at the stark ceiling with only the promise of your return  
And a strange thought that leaves me wondering   
Why my bed doesn't seem quite as familiar as when you were here to heat it with me

It seems unfair really that you should hold the balance over my peace   
but then I never have been peaceful  
Always whirling caught somewhere between a hurricane and earthquake  
Maybe this is why I care for you above all others  
You manage to see past the treacherous waters   
You above all dare to come closer when I have been branded as ice   
Capable of freezing and burning at the same time 

You are the sun   
Burning through my exteriors until I see nothing but the colour of your heart  
And when you tell me that our colours match  
I feel as though   
You are my sun.


End file.
